


Волк и его маг [2]

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [13]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Сборник коротких и не очень историй о приручении





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: милоты с Фенрисом, что-нибудь про неумение читать и алкоголизм)

Моментов, когда Фенрис жалел об обретенной свободе, было не так уж много. До этого дня, окрещенного Варриком Днем Великого Похмелья. Этот ужасный отвратительный день состоял из них большей частью.  
Вот будь у Фенриса хозяин, он попросту не позволил ему выпить так много и настолько дорого вина.  
— ... дешвым могли... перд боем... посмеяться...  
Варрик, сидевший рядом, почему-то закрыл рукой лицо и тяжело вздохнул.  
С другой стороны, будь Фенрис всю жизнь свободен, умел бы отвлекаться от тоски как-нибудь иначе, когда Хоука нет в городе.  
— Вернется твой Хоук.  
— Не мй....  
Варрик страдальчески закатил глаза:  
— Только не снова! — и сорвался с места с радостным воплем. В дверном проеме стоял Хоук. С мокрыми бородой и плечами, широко-улыбающийся и такой красивый, что голова закружилась сильней.  
— И насколько всё плохо?  
— Твоя борода отвратительна, но он хочет зарыться в нее лицом!  
От удивления Хоук хохотнул высоким голосом. Варрик хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Наслаждайся! А мне очень надо выпить самому. Оооочень.  
И они остались одни.  
Хоук, Фенрис и Адское Похмелье.  
— Прт...  
Хоук криво улыбнулся, подошел ближе и не стал морщиться, хотя запах, должно быть, стоял тот еще. Большая ласковая ладонь легла на лоб, излучая волну целительной магии.  
Мысли стали спотыкаться друг о друга чуть меньше.  
— Как тебя угораздило?  
Вспоминать было всё ещё стыдно, но Варрик бы всё равно его выдал, а Хоук мог и пожалеть, чего сейчас очень хотелось.  
— Не проч..л... этик...ку верн... Это ви..о нельзя было... пть. Слком старое.  
На миг Хоук растерял свой радушный вид — раздулись ноздри, напряглось тело, в глазах мелькнули молнии, — и тут же расслабился снова. Пальцы огладили бровь, скользнули к виску. Даже не будь Хоук магом, это прикосновение, наверняка, придало бы сил.  
— Может, вернемся к урокам чтения?  
Внутри шевельнулась обида: «зачем ты сейчас напоминаешь где я не преуспел?», но быстро унялась под полным заботы взглядом.  
Хоук, вспышку заметивший, погладил его еще и по щеке.  
— Я тут подумал и понял что, наверное, выбрал неправильный подход. Поговорил с другими... — застонать вышло довольно правдоподобно, — Изабелла предложила за каждую прочитанную тобой страницу снимать с меня какую-нибудь часть одежды. Себ - принять обет молчания и общаться только записками. А Андерс...  
Фенрис перебил:  
— Не хчу знть.  
Хоук улыбнулся и интригующе замолчал.  
— Про Андрс. Что ты выбрал — хочу.  
— Свой путь, конечно. Поменять книгу. История Андрасте не слишком годится для начала. Хуже могла быть только история магии.  
— О..  
— Как много ты знаешь о современных последователях Шартрана?  
Из сумки Хоука возник увесистый зеленый том. И радость прогнала остатки похмелья.  
— Хотя о награде за успехи я тоже думаю, — Хоук игриво взмахнул бровями и замолчал, дожидаясь ответа. Чтобы собраться с мыслями понадобилось некоторое время:  
— Эту.. идею можн... считать успехом.  
— Намекаешь, что?.. — Хоук похоже наслаждался его смущенным видом.  
— Мы мгли бы почть прям счас.  
Теперь пришла очередь Фенриса смотреть и получать удовольствие - лицо Хоука забавно вытянулось...  
— Ты же шутишь? — и засветилось, стоило лишь кивнуть.

Вечер и ночь этого дня искупили его дурное начало полностью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фенрис смотрит на раненного спящего Хоука.  
> Изабелла и Мерриль стараются не мешать.

Хоук казался сладко спящим. Выражение лица было точно как после долгих ласк — расслабленное и счастливое. Также размеренно и глубоко вздымалась грудь, покрытая красными отметинами, но повязка, туго ее обхватывающая, напоминала о ране, как и сбритые здесь волосы. Наверное, мешали наложить швы.   
А ведь когда-то Хоук в шутку предлагал ему такой подарок — гладкого себя...   
Может стоит согласиться, пока оба живы.

Рядом засмеялись: Изабелла про которую, как и про все и всех, Фенрис успел забыть.  
— Прости, не могу. Видок у тебя - озабоченный! — Смех стал еще громче.   
Мерилль виновато залепетала:  
— Но я так все хорошо сделала. И без магии крови! Волноваться не о чем! Фенрис!  
Смех превратился в стоны. Довольно громкие, но одернуть подругу Фенрис не успел — уже проснувшийся Хоук смотрел на него и улыбка становилась шире.  
— Озабоченный? — переспросил Хоук одними губами. Облегчение затопило с головой и вместо того чтобы выдать заготовленную об осторожности тираду Фенрис прижался к этим губам своими.   
За спиной раздалось приглушенное:  
— Куда ты меня тянешь, котенок? Я хочу посмотрееееть... — Ненадолго стало тихо а затем в комнате снова зазвучали смех и стоны.


End file.
